Meso Meso No Mi: Model Andrewsarchus
Introduction The Meso Meso No Mi (Meso Meso Fruit: Model Andrewsarchus) is an Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit that gives one the power to transform into half of, or full-on Andrewsarchus (an ancient beast from the Eocene era of Earth's past)at will. This Devil Fruit was discovered by the captain of the Ancient Pirates, one notorious Archimedes D. Lupus. Appearance The Meso Meso Fruit: Model Andrewsarchus is a slightly faded shade of yellow, with black spots all over the sides; white, canine-like markings at the end, and a dog's head-like shape topped with one large, long, black spot at the very top. It kind of looks like a very sickly squash, to give you a better idea. Usage As said, this fruit gives one the ability to turn either half or full Andrewsarchus as any point. As of now, Archimedes is the only one who has eaten it due to how it was unknown prior to the reveal of the True History. Strengths Archimedes, with this fruit, is able to gain the strength and power of arguably the larges mammal carnivore to roam the face the Earth. Such power gives him powerful strength, the top speed of a horse, 1 tonne worth in muscle mass, and whose roar can summon other Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit users to aid him. He gains claws roughly the size of a switchblade that slice through enemies like a brandished katana. And in hybrid form, his biting force can even dent steel! Weaknesses With all this fearsome firepower, however, this fruit is no exception to the low points. Despite his jaw strength, any attempts to bite through diamond, gold or sea prism stone not only doesn't work; it breaks his teeth. And while he can't be defeated easily by most foes, water, sea prism stone cuffs, and large enough bursts of damage can beat him as always. Of course, they'll have to tire him out first! Attacks Noted attacks include: The Meso Meso Crunch; a standard bite attack that breaks bone and shatters stone. The Meso Meso X-Slash; a twin slash attack that has been known to slice normal enemies in half. The Meso Meso Howl; a move that calls upon all his crewmates to help him in a fight. The Meso Meso Thrasher; using first, a Meso Meso Crunch, then shaking one or two enemies around like a rag doll whilst in his mouth, and then tossing them into a crowd of foes. And perhaps his most powerful attack: The Meso Meso El Nino! This powerful attack involves both the Crunch and Thrasher moves, whilst slashing and slamming the enemy into the ground so hard that it forms a crater! Trivia This Devil Fruit was inspired by an idea I had for an alternate team of protagonists if the Goodman Pirates fell through. The powers of the fruit itself were inspired by what a prehistoric werewolf would use if it were a One Piece Character. Meso Meso is actually short for Mesonyx Mesonyx, as that's what family Andrewsarchus is attached to. Mesonyx Mesonyx Fruit just seems like too big of a mouthful even for this anime, you know? Oh, and don't worry, there's two other models to the Meso Meso No Mi, you'll just have to wait and see what else I have in store... *chuckles* External Links Links that are NOT from this wiki that are related to this page. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Meso Meso No Mi